In the past, in manufacturing of an electronic component, when a wire is formed by a so-called sidewall transfer process, a sidewall is formed to surround a core material. In other words, the sidewall is formed in a closed loop shape. To process a wiring material with the sidewall as a mask and transfer a pattern of the sidewall to the wiring material, the wire is also formed in the closed loop shape. To use the wire having the closed-loop shape as a normal wire, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-27991, a process called closed loop cut for cutting a closed loop to form a wire is carried out.
However, the closed-loop cut process is performed once for each layer of the wire. Therefore, when an electronic component having a plurality of layers of wires formed by the sidewall transfer process is manufactured, the number of steps increases. In particular, the number of used masks increases. The influence of such a problem is conspicuous in manufacturing of, for example, a resistive random access memory (ReRAM).